


Silence (Cover)

by Belladonna1185



Series: Book Covers [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cover Art, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna1185/pseuds/Belladonna1185
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have a love of all things The Piano. So when I read this story, I knew I needed to make a cover for it. Hope the author likes it as much as I liked their story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence (Cover)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halloa_what_is_this](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halloa_what_is_this/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/987352) by [halloa_what_is_this](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halloa_what_is_this/pseuds/halloa_what_is_this). 



[](http://s1382.photobucket.com/user/belladonnabedlam/media/9d8afc3a-5bbd-4077-b10a-be5379d837b3_zpsacswh4l6.jpg.html)


End file.
